Field of the Invention
The following embodiments relate to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in relation to a setting value of a multi-function peripheral or the like, it has become necessary to edit the setting on an external apparatus such as a server and generate data. A service in which settings held on a server are used in real-time by a client is provided by managing them on the server in a centralized fashion and by the client, which is connected to the server by a network, synchronizing its data. Settings data edited on the server is saved in a format in which it can be imported by the client, and by using this, it is possible for a customer who performs an initial installation of a multi-function peripheral to immediately import and be able to use desired settings data.
When performing such an operation, it is essential that an application exists on the server that can edit settings information of the corresponding client. However, if clients are multi-function peripherals, it is typical for a setting value specification to be different for each model, and for the setting value specification or the existence/absence of an item linked to the firmware version to differ even for those of the same model. To create an editing application on the server that considers specification of setting values that has variation in this way, it is necessary to acquire and use the setting value specifications of the target firmware versions and models. In addition, each time a new model is launched on the market or a new version of firmware is published, it is necessary to obtain a setting value specification that tracks this.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-176616 proposed an application on a server obtaining content such as an image from a separate storage server as necessary. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-339156 proposed an application obtained from a server querying a separate license server as to whether it usage is possible on an information processing apparatus.
However, the prior art is simply obtaining saved content or performing a query to confirm a license—it does not envision editing a setting. To edit a setting, it is necessary to manage data that defines a setting value specification linked to a firmware version and model of an editing target the information processing apparatus, and furthermore an arrangement by which a setting value editing application obtains this information at a timing at which it is required is necessary.
In addition, it is not efficient to consolidate and manage information for many models or versions on a server. Maintenance would be required each time the number of models or versions increases, and an amount of information would also increase. For instance, in the case of an embodiment in which a client transmits information to a server, a storage capacity of a device would be excessively consumed, and a storage-less configuration is not possible.